


Hooking up with a friend

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, First Time, High School & College Age, Kinky but consensual slutshaming sorry, M/M, Main Jingyeom, Porn, Smut, Sort of a foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: However Yugyeom might have imagined to lose his virginity. This wasn't the way.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 32
Kudos: 96





	Hooking up with a friend

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp*

It’s not like Yugyeom‘s thought  too deeply about it ever. Still, if anyone  _would_ have asked him how he’d imagine his first time to happen, “Drunk at a party with one or two strangers” isn’t the answer he would have given. Also, “Youngjae would be there too, I guess.” Not part of his thought-process.

It was his idea, he had to admit. At least initially. To some extent. Well, he  _initiated_ it. It was when he was sitting on that sofa in the living room that served as the main floor for the party. Staring across the room past the people dancing and seeing the guys and girls on the other side kissing and making out. Some of it was quite… explicit he dare say but nobody seemed to care. That’s what kind of party it was. The kind that Yugyeom’s parents would never allow him to go to if they knew. Nor Youngjae’s parents he was sure.

Youngjae who was sitting next to him, tapping his foot in rhythm with the bass and holding a cup in his hand with contents that he was almost too young for. Yugyeom wasn’t judging. He’d been drinking too and he was most definitely too young for it. But that’s what you do when you get the chance to go to an adult party as a high-schooler. Even though Mark Hyung tended to dismissively tell him “College kids aren’t adults.” Still. They drink alcohol, they smoke and they have sex.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom leaned over to be heard through the loud music. Youngjae turned his head. “Hyung do you maybe…” He gestured towards the other end of the room. “want to make out, too?” Now him and his Hyung, despite Youngjae being a year older, were best friends. And they were both into guys, but they were not in love at all. They told each other everything and so they knew that they both were still virgins. Neither of them has had a serious boyfriend yet and so hadn’t take that extra step up until then.

What they had done was to make a pact where, if neither of them had had their cherry popped by the time Yugyeom turned 18, they’d be doing it with one another. He knew Youngjae liked the idea of having his first time with someone who was a virgin as well, so they could experience it together. Yugyeom on the other hand always thought it would be more comfortable to do it with someone who had at least some experience and knew what he was doing. If he were honest, and that was one of the few things he never told Youngjae, he always hoped that Youngjae would have his first time with someone else and then still fulfill the ‘pact’ once Yugyeom was 18.

It wasn’t long until then anymore and there were no signs of it happening. Yugyeom got impatient. Especially when he watched other people go at it so enthusiastically. Youngjae looked across the room too and he could see in his face how he studied their actions. Then he shook his head. “That’s kinda gross.” He admitted. “They should go somewhere private for that really.” That was a Youngjae thing to say. He’d always been the more conservative one. If Yugyeom were mean he’d call him prude, but he wasn’t mean and he loved his friend, so he just accepted it.

“Well, would you make out with me if it wasn’t in the middle of the crowd?” He asked, scooting closer to push against his body. They had kissed once, at Youngjae’s fifteen’s birthday when Yugyeom had slept over and he’d been upset because the boy he liked had rejected him and called him a very not nice word. They never made out or anything, but really, Yugyeom just wanted a share of intimacy too that seemed to come so easily to the straight people. To his surprise Youngjae shrugged while looking back at him. “What’s gotten into you?” He asked. Yugyeom shrugged back. “I’m drunk I think.” He said. “I really feel like I want to… dunno...” He was sure Youngjae couldn’t properly understand him as he spoke quieter. Still, Youngjae swung his legs down and got up on his feet. “Just a bit.” He yelled over the noise and offered him his hand that he took happily albeit stunned and allowed to be pulled up as well

He swayed a bit when he came to stand, realizing that the alcohol must have really affected him. He’d gotten drunk before, but only once and it had been in the safety of his home while his parents were out. When they stumbled towards the stairs together, he giggled and he saw that Youngjae was grinning too. This felt so much like the movies. He felt real and valid, sneaking upstairs at a house party to find a quiet bedroom. It should be like this, he thought, like in the movies.

There were several bedrooms, but the first two they tried were occupied. One was locked, the other one they swung the door open and found a couple in the middle of the deed. Youngjae went bright red, yelled an apology and threw the door shut, before Yugyeom could get a good look. The third bedroom was empty. It was spacey and nicely furnished like most things in the house. It had a large bed and one of those cushioned windowsills you could sit on. Yugyeom, still holding Youngjae’s hand pulled him over there to sink onto the bench. This was perfect.

Now that they  _were_ in private, his Hyung looked more shy. “I’m drunk.” He said and then added, startlingly. “That makes me kind of horny.” Yugyeoms eyes went wide. “Hyung.” He gasped. “You don’t want to… should we?!” Youngjae shook his head, but then he shrugged. “I just meant… if we do, like… kiss and stuff I might get...” He cleared his throat and didn’t finish the sentence. Sometimes Yugyeom felt like he was the older one. Moments like these when he just thought that Youngjae was super cute. He leaned forward, a grin on his face and kissed him on the lips. They both giggled. “Let’s just see where this goes?” He suggested and watched him nod.

Yugyeom tilted his head and Youngjae copied him and then their lips met again. This time he didn’t pull away after a short peck. Their lips moved against each other and the giggles were forgotten. It was nice kissing. To him, Youngjae was one of the most handsome boys he ever met. He was pretty, he smelled nice and despite somehow  _ always _ being chapped, his lips were soft and warm and a little moist. Youngjae didn’t give him butterflies in the stomach or make him flustered or had him fantasize about touching him like it had happened with the boy from English class or his dance teacher who, according to Youngjae was way too old for him.

But it was nice and comfortable and he didn’t worry much about doing something wrong because it was his friend and mistakes wouldn’t matter. Still, he felt the soft sizzle of arousal inside him when their lips parted like on command and their tongues found each other. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t normally attracted to Youngjae this way, because kissing was kissing and touching tongues was that. He felt Youngjae’s hand slide into his hair and pull him closer and he wrapped his arms around him in turn, pushing back against his tongue with his own, tasting his taste and the rum-cola they shared.

The couple from downstairs on the sofa still ghosted through his head. With a gasp and the realization that he was breathing heavily he pulled away. Their lips detached with a small ‘plop’ and a string of saliva. “Hyung can I...” he breathed. “… kiss your neck?” Youngjae’s head tilted even further to the side and pulling him closer with his hand between his shoulder blades, Yugyeom set his wet lips against the side of his neck, underneath his jaw. He actually felt the goosebumps he elicited and it was amazing. He kissed the skin that was so soft there and underneath his ear too and Youngjae’s blunt nails scratched over his scalp with strands of hair trapped between them. His head fell back, baring his throat that Yugyeom gladly attacked with more kisses. He wondered about leaving hickeys, he felt Youngjae’s pulse under his tongue and he heard him moan softly. And then he also heard a loud crash.

Started he tore away just when Youngjae jumped in his embrace and both their heads flew towards the door, pure habit of the fear of getting caught by their parents making them slide apart. The door had been flung open and another couple stumbled into the room. They were entangled everywhere and one of them was giggling, intermittent by sharp gasps. They were halfway through the room before they noticed that someone was already here. “Whoops.” The giggling one made and the other gave a soundless laugh and an “Oh.”

“Occupied.” He heard Youngjae’s voice. You couldn’t hear in it that he had moaned just seconds ago. The non-giggling guy was looking at them. He had his arms wrapped around the other one beneath his shoulders in a similar way Yugyeom had held Youngjae. The other… the giggling one was also a guy, it only trickled through to Yugyeom’s brain now. He wasn’t looking at them, he had his face buried in the other’s chest and he was making undecipherable sounds while his body seemed on the verge of collapsing, it looked soft and like it was molding into the shape of the one that held him up.

“The other rooms are all taken.” The guy looking at them said. He had a straight nose and narrow eyes above high, handsome cheekbones. The other popped out from his hiding spot. His pitch-black hair was disheveled, but when he turned towards them too and a smile broke out on his face, Yugyeom felt his heart skip a beat. His full, pink lips curled prettily, showing a hint of white teeth. His thick, blocky dark eyebrows gave him the most unique look Yugyeom could remember ever seeing and while his defined jaw gave him an aura of royalty the fresh youthfulness of his doe eyes and prominent aegyo-sal completely counteracted that. In other words. He was gorgeous.

“You don’t mind sharing do you?” He asked teasingly and his boyfriend gestured towards the bed still made neatly and empty with one hand. Yugyeom felt himself unable to answer, staring at the couple with probably his mouth open. To his demise or possibly immense luck, Youngjae also seemed to have been stunned into silence by the blunt suggestion and as they didn’t object, the two guys continued their way to the bed. Beautiful guy let himself fall backwards onto the mattress and without a second of hesitation began unbuttoning his shirt, while the other one turned away again to walk over to the door to shut it back close and, unlike Yugyeom and Youngjae, locked it.

“Don’t mind us.” He said on his return journey raising a brow at them. “Just keep doing...” He waved his hand and climbed onto the bed, helping his boyfriend with the button on his cotton pants and tearing them off. “Oh my god.” Yugyeom heard Youngjae breath almost inaudible and when he glanced over he saw him stare at the couple on the bed with wide open eyes and mouth. _They_ definitely didn’t mind _them_. Clothes flew off the bed in all directions in quick succession until most of what Yugyeom could see was naked skin.

Now, as already mentioned, he himself had never had sex. But still he could somehow tell that those two guys have had a lot of it and together at that. They gasped and laughed together and mumbled words he couldn’t really make out. But all of their motions seemed practiced, confident and easy. The gorgeous one lay back in the sheets and his thick, juicy legs were spread apart in full nudity so that his boyfriend could kneel between them. It was so intimate and equally obscene considering how him and Youngjae were watching. Yugyeom felt his cock throb inside his jeans. This was so hot. Like porn, but better. His eyes were glued to the scene and he felt a hand creep onto his thigh and dig into his skin, making him shudder.

The guys were kissing, not nearly as innocent as they had, but wild and messy, making noises that he could hear even across the room and their bodies were lined up on one another, churning and rolling against. The beautiful boy’s hands were tangling in the other’s hair and scratching over his shoulders. When their mouths parted he could hears moans and Youngjae’s little sound from before couldn’t compare. It was just a million times naughtier. “Gyeom… we should leave...” he heard Youngjae whisper in his ear and the way his hot breath fanned his neck when he did had goosebumps rise on his skin. “No way.” He hissed back and turned to look at him for a moment, just to find his wide eyes still fixated on the bed and his glowing cheeks and parted lips and heavy breath letting him know that despite the suggestion he was equally turned on by the show.

“Maybe we’ll pick something up.” He murmured, turning back to the happenings on the bed and Youngjae didn’t object. Yugyeom felt incredibly hot, he was sure he’d never been that aroused that quickly. Ever. He knew he was straining against his jeans and it took him just a moment of casting his eyes down to know that it was the same for Youngjae, a visible bulge in his pants too. He was wondering as he watched guy one kiss the other’s neck and, what he thought was him biting his collarbones, if he and Youngjae would have things after this. Or during this. He wanted to do it so bad. He wanted to be on that bed and roll his naked body against another naked body and feel the pleasure that made pretty guy moan wildly while his nipples were licked and chewed on.

Not-nearly-as-beautiful-as-the-other-one guy scooted lower and dragged his hand down the other’s side and all the way to the leg that was pointing in their direction, bend at the knee and previously hugging his torso. He lifted it higher and placed his mouth against the inside of the knee, even from where he sat Yugyeom could see him bare his teeth and dig them into the supple flesh of the thigh right above the knee and the pretty one squirmed and moaned and his toes rolled. Yugyeom’s fingers dug into the pillowed surface underneath him as the pressure grew unbearable between his legs.

That however, was nothing against the painful way Youngjae’s fingertips clawed into his jeans-clad thigh when the guy’s eyes darted up, mouth busily sucked against the skin before his face and his gaze found them staring. Youngjae emitted a shocked gasp and at the end of it a small, audible “Ah...”

“’Nyoungie.” The guy spoke, detaching and with a dark smirk on his flushed lips. “You got a captivated audience.” ‘Nyoungie’ answered with a ragged moan. He turned his head and his previously blissfully closed eyes cracked open. Kissed swollen and wet his big lips were even more enticing and the hooded lids made his whole appearance both more innocent and more lewd looking. “Ask them to join.” He said and raised a hand against his own chest, stroking it up sinfully and squeezing one of his own nipples. Yugyeom felt his balls tighten from the sight alone.

“You heard the queen.” Guy said, going over to play with the plush thigh between both his hands, rubbing the one on the inside all the way up to the other’s privates and making him squirm more before moving it back. “The bed is big enough.”

Yugyeom didn’t even hesitate for a second before scrambling to his feet, Youngjae’s palm falling off his leg and then he found himself stumbling towards the bed, quite aware that the tent on his jeans was easily visible to both of them. They were older, he noticed as he came closer, probably by quite a bit. Yugyeom didn’t mind. He liked being the young one. He liked being taught. He liked being overindulged because he was the little one. He was already kneeling on the bed before he realized that Youngjae hadn’t come with.

“You’re a baby.” Guy noticed too as he looked at him up close. He nodded, but didn’t look at him, because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from beautiful ‘Nyoungie’ and his soft skin and his black eyes and his big, luscious lips. “Is Jinyoungie your type?” He was asked and he could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He nodded again. Jinyoung, he thought. He watched guy’s hand stroke down the thigh again until it reached Jinyoung’s cock that he hadn’t spared a close look before but now couldn’t tear his eyes away from. “Jinyoung is a big old slut.” He said, and even though it was insulting, he said it in an affectionate way if that makes any sense. “You like the way he sounds?” And he pressed his hand down against the hard length and caused him to moan wildly and buck his hips against the stimulation. Yugyeom nodded like an idiot.

Guy laughed quietly. “You should hear him when he’s getting his slutty hole played.” Jinyoung emitted another moan, a bit more whiny than before. “Have you ever eaten a guy out?” It took Yugyeom a moment to switch from continuously nodding to shaking his head. “Get your boyfriend over here and I’ll show you.”

Yugyeom piped up and turned around to find Youngjae still sitting on the window sill. “Hyung.” He called. “Come here.” Then he turned and looked at guy. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He stated childishly. To his surprise he found a big grin grow on his face, not a dangerous one like before but one that made him look less fierce and much sweeter. “Okay.” He smiled and turned to look at Youngjae who still hadn’t moved. “He’s shy.” Yugyeom heard himself say. He meant to elaborate, but he was distracted because something curled around his wrist and he found it to be Jinyoung’s broad fingers and he pulled his hand against his chest. His skin felt so soft against his palm and he stirred in his pants, remembering the way guy had licked his nipples and also how he’d squeezed them himself and so he did that, rubbing his thumb against one of the nubs that were surprisingly stiff against it. Jinyoung moaned in response and his legs snapped together, wrapping tightly around guy’s form still settled in between and Yugyeom couldn’t believe that he was touching such a gorgeous older man.

He squeezed the nipple between his fingers and when Jinyoung moaned more wildly he squeezed harder until his eyes fell shut and he slammed his fist down on the mattress while his upper body arched off it. “Fine.” Guy sighed in exasperation and crawled out from his place between Jinyoung’s spread legs. “Come here.” And he gestured to the spot he freed. Yugyeom stared up at him with wide eyes and then back down at Jinyoung’s gorgeous body. The spot wasn’t free for long, because now Jinyoung really snapped his legs shut pulling them up and rubbing them together. Guy huffed. “Jinyoungie needs a strong hand.” He explained and in doing so leaned incredibly near to Yugyeom’s ear. “If you don’t manhandle him he’s gonna start giving you attitude.” He reached around Yugyeom and grabbed the same thigh he’d fondled earlier to pull at it. Jinyoung grumbled and shifted on the bed. “Okay.” Yugyeom nodded even though he wasn’t sure he really understood.

He took his hand away from Jinyoung’s chest and placed one right beneath Guy’s and the other against the other thigh. “Good.” He heard and with a heavy breath he spread Jinyoung’s legs apart to climb between them. It was hot. Hotter than hot. He was between a naked guy’s legs and a very beautiful and older guy at that and he found himself faced with a hard throbbing cock and he’d never been that close to one in real life.

“It’s best if you lie down on your stomach.” He heard guy say and then, louder. “You can come here, nobody is going to touch you if you don’t want to.” While Yugyeom slipped down like he was told and his constrained erection rubbed against the bedding he heard Youngjae’s timid steps. He’d almost forgotten about his friend and felt a little bad about it. But he felt comfortable that he was there and even more so that he was willing to get onto the bed with them and watch over him. He turned to the side to find his face and show him a smile, receive a timid one back while he carefully climbed onto the bed, leaving as much room as possible between himself and guy, which honestly with four people in one bed got a bit hard.

“I’m Jaebum.” He heard and could almost not believe that the soft voice came from the same guy when he shed the commanding tone he’d spoken in until now. “Youngjae.” Youngjae answered. “Nice to meet you, Youngjae.” Guy Jaebum said and his voice switched back immediately when he addressed Jinyoung. “’Nyoungie they’re both babies. They’re so much younger than you. You.” Yugyeom looked up when he was tapped, but Youngjae jumped in for him. “Yugyeom.” “Yugyeom-ah.” He repeated. “Will now eat your slutty little hole. Should he call you Hyung when he does that, baby?” Jinyoung whined and when he squirmed his twitching cock wiggled right before Yugyeom’s face. Jaebum cackled. “He’s too out of it.” He stated and reached underneath his open thigh to grab Yugyeom’s hand. “Push them up like this.” And he placed his palm to the back of his leg and exerted pressure until Jinyoung pulled his legs up against his chest and where before Jinyoung’s cock dangled in his face it was moved up too and eventually he got a good look at his pink, puckered entrance. He wasn’t sure if it was a normal reaction to salivate at the sight, but he wasn’t innocent enough to not know what ‘eating out’ meant and he was so fucking ready for it.

“You can start by kissing his taint.” He heard Jaebum say and then “Woah, okay.” Because Yugyeom had already surged forward and placed his open mouth over the waiting hole. Jinyoung moaned, he always moaned but it was still arousing to hear and underneath his mouth he could feel his rim flutter. “Looks like you were robbed of a good experience.” He heard, but barely because there was a thrumming noise in his ears and Jinyoung’s moaning drowned out almost everything else that was left. He might not have done that before, but he imagined what would make sense. Circling his tongue around the hole and pushing his tip against the taint where the skin was extra soft. And when everything he did made Jinyoung’s cheeks squirm and his hole, the one that Jaebum called ‘slutty’, fluttered and twitched, he didn’t see any reason to stop.

He braced himself, tensed his tongue and breached the entrance for just a moment because Jinyoung’s whole hips twerked off the bed and pushed against him and he slipped out. The breathtaking sounds he made while rang in his ears. This was so hot. So he did it again and this time he was prepared, pressing down hard where he held Jinyoung’s legs up so he couldn’t buck that harshly again and the next restless moan was even louder, when Yugyeom dug his tongue as deep inside the hot body as he could, licking into him and sucking on the skin around it and feeling saliva dribble down his chin. The wetness made it even more arousing and much more naughty and he pressed the flat of his tongue against the rim and then breached it again, over and over and over.

He heard Jinyoung cry out and felt his thigh muscles tense and his hole clench around his tongue and a long moment later of his bottom rutting back against his face he went slack. When Yugyeom popped his head up his found him with his fingers curled loosely around his own dick and white streaks on his heaving chest. He felt like his eyeballs would pop out of his skull. He came. Jinyoung came. Yugyeom had just made him come by licking his asshole. “Yugyeomie...” His pretty voice slurred and he shuddered hearing his name out of his mouth like that. “Fuck me now, please. Please.”

He crawled up onto his knees looking down at the sexy man who just asked him… and because he didn’t know what to do he looked over to Jaebum, to find him sitting next to them fisting his own hard cock. Youngjae was still far away enough so they wouldn’t touch and he was pressing both his palms down on his clothed crotch looking completely disheveled. Jaebum let himself go and leaned down from the bed to pick up a pair of pants, digging through the pockets with shaky hands. “Here.” He said and handed Yugyeom two small foil packets which he took in a daze. Seeing his stunned face he added. “You don’t have to of course.”

Still unsure he looked over to find Youngjae’s face. But he just shrugged at him wide-eyed and blushing. Yugyeom figured it would be a good start to shamble out of his clothes and he took his T-Shirt off and struggled a bit with his jeans, because his dick was so hard and in the way and sensitive to touch.

“I haven’t done...” he admitted when he was finally naked and picked up the condom again. He searched for something, anything in Jinyoung’s face, but found just exhaustion and a soft plea. “It’s okay.” It was Jaebum again who assured him. “Jinyoung is an experienced bottom, you can’t hurt him.” He was grateful for Youngjae insisting that he’d practice putting a condom on when he thought it was a dumb thing to do when you weren’t having sex. But it helped him now to be less fumbly and he also realized the other package to be lube, which he spread on his wrapped up length.

“Are you a virgin too?” He heard Jaebum ask and then add. “I’m sorry for coming on too strong.” And it had Yugyeom wonder mildly what he missed when he was buried between Jinyoung’s bouncy cheeks, but he couldn’t dwell because Jinyoung was already squirming again, despite his cock lying soft against his stomach and he pulled his knees up farther again giving him easy access. He expected the needy whine Jinyoung emitted when he breached his hole with his lubed up cock, but the sound than Youngjae made behind him, he didn’t see that coming. His head whipped around and found him with a hand slapped before his mouth and a shocked expression. “It’s okay.” Yugyeom mouthed and attempted a smile, but Jinyoung’s body was closing in around him and robbed him of his breath.

He owned a fleshlight since he was sixteen, no shame in that he thought and he expected the sensation to be similar, but it wasn’t. Pushing his throbbing dick into the soft heat of Jinyoung’s hole was mind-numbingly intense. He was so soft and so hot and so ridiculously tight around him. He rocked forward, wanting to feel more of it and Jinyoung squealed and thrashed against him. Despite having come and not being hard he moaned in pleasure when being entered and his hand went back to teasing his own nipples haphazardly. Yugyeom’s insides burned in arousal and the pleasure radiating off his groin was unlike anything he ever experienced. He pushed his hips until he felt a resistance and Jinyoung whimpered, so he moved and tried another angle until he could go deeper. He didn’t last long, of course he didn’t. The virgin curse and the long foreplay, but he did his best. He thrust inside Jinyoung once he bottomed out, listened to his beautiful noises and watched his lips part and his brows crinkle and his face twist into all sorts of expressions of bliss.

And he rocked his hips forward and back, in and out, the friction and constant pressure against his dick such a pure, unadulterated pleasure that he heard himself moan whenever Jinyoung took a breath. He felt the orgasm creep up on him from a mile away and he sped up his motions until he was fucking Jinyoung like he saw in porn movies, wild and harsh and he heard the slap of skin and in between it mingled more moaning and suddenly with a thump, Youngjae’s head fell to the pillow right next to Jinyoung’s, and his bangs were sweaty and underneath his twisted face his chest was naked and underneath that his bottom was also naked and down there between his legs Jaebum’s head bobbed up and down with Youngjae’s dick in his mouth.

He’s not sure if it did anything to push him over the edge, but it certainly didn’t do the opposite and with a harsh thrust he felt the lust boil over and claim him and he emptied inside the condom with a heavy groan and Jinyoung’s insides drawing tight around him, squeezing him and milking him dry. He made a few more, powerless rutting motions until he was completely spent and he felt Jinyoung’s tight hole give as he slipped out of it and sank down onto his body.

Now that they were lined up like this he realized how much broader and stronger Jinyoung was compared to himself. He was tall but scrawny and then soft fingers carded into his hair like Youngjae’s did in the beginning of the evening but it was Jinyoung and when glancing up he could see him looking at him with his endless dark eyes and the soft smile that curled his pretty lips just so. Yugyeom leaned up and kissed him and, not being stopped kept kissing him and he thought he tasted heaven in that mouth, Jinyoung’s hot tongue playing lazily against his.

As much as he was glowing in the aftermath, Youngjae was still moaning, head thrown back on the pillow and hips bucking despite Jaebum’s hands on his hipbones holding him down. “Pretty.” He heard Jinyoung mutter and looked up. “Both of you.” He smiled. “So pretty.” Yugyeom grinned back dumbly. “You’re cute. Can I take you out for dinner?” Yugyeom sputtered upon the question. “Wh...” He felt his face heat up. This was all very sexy and exciting, but… a date? “Wh… aren’t you… Isn’t Jaebum your boyfriend?” To that Jinyoung laughed. And not a cute giggle, he laughed heartedly. “Over my dead body!” He chuckled and when Yugyeom turned back full of surprise he found Jaebum, who’s mouth was still occupied so he couldn’t speak, lift one hand and show him a thumbs up.

Yugyeom shrugged and placed his head on Jinyoung’s chest, snuggling his cheek against the muscular breast and eyeing Youngjae’s shaking form spasm through an orgasm. “Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Jaebum is gonna ask Youngjae out as well once his mouth is free. ♥


End file.
